A party with some friends
by corruptedweirdo101
Summary: Jean has a party on a friday night after work and to relax herself, Riza Hawkeye decides to go. I mean what could possibly happen at the party anyway? M rated fic for reasons in later chapters. Royriza pairing.
1. You're late

Hi this is corruptedweirdo 101! This is my first fan fic so sorry if it's not that good. I'm not that good with introductions so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Let the story begin!

Chapter 1: The party

"Brrriing…..!" the bell rang.

"Yay! Time to go home!" Roy Mustang yelled, jumping up and raising his hands in the air like a little kid. The bell rang at 5 0'clock sharp every evening on weekdays. It signaled that their shift was over. Riza just rolled her eyes at Roy and began to pack her stuff.

"Party at my place! Seven o'clock!" Jean shouted. Another weird and annoying one. He was always planning something evil or mischievous behind their backs. Unfortunately, everyone cheered as soon as they heard the word party. Riza had another annoyed look on her face. She noticed that everyone in her workplace acted like teenagers most of the time.

"So is _everyone_ coming this time?" Jean asked openly but Riza knew that the question was directed to her since she had not gone for the last few parties they had, giving weird reasons like needing to clean her guns or walk black Hayate as excuses not to go.

Everyone stared at her for a reply. There was a long pause while Riza thought of all the possible excuses. After a few seconds, "Fine!" she gave up and agreed to go to the party. She also figured that she had to take a break from all her work and that she could get to know her colleges better. After that, everyone went home shower and get changed out of their sweaty and not to mention stuffy uniforms into something nice to get ready for the party at Jean's place.

When Riza got home, she fed black Hayate first then took out a fresh set of clothes to use to the party. As mentioned earlier, she had not been to a party for a while so she was slightly unsure of what to wear so after a little bit of thinking, she decided to go with a casual outfit with a pair of black converse shoes and black socks. She had let her hair down since it was after work and also put on a nice pair of earrings. They were plain silver hoop earrings with a few other hoops at the bottom and the last one had a pretty diamond on it. It looked formal and casual at the same time and Riza really liked it because of that but there was another reason to why she liked it and it was because Roy had given it to her for her 16th birthday.

At that time, Roy was studying alchemy under her father and was living with them. He was really nice to her as he had found out about what had happened to her mother and also noticed that her father never really paid much attention to her so he became friends and hung out frequently. That's how they came to know each other and are now both working in the military on the same team.

By the time Riza was changed and ready to go, it was half past six and she decided that it was time to leave the house so she refilled black Hayate's water bowl, patted him on the head, then left the house.

When she got to jean's house, she pressed on the doorbell and could hear the ding dong from inside of the house. She then heard a familiar voice shout out from inside the house "Ok! Just wait a sec I'm coming!" She knew straight away that it was Jean.

Next, she was greeted by a half naked Jean in an orange colored apron. The sight was so hilarious that she almost burst out laughing. After she got over that, she stepped into the house. It was as if jean seemed to notice the weird look on her face and said "Well well you're always early whether or not it's for work. I was just cooking up something nice for the party. You want a drink while waiting for the others to arrive?"

Even though Jean can be an ass at times, he could also be nice too. "No thanks I'm fine."

"Okay then. You said so. So if you'll excuse me I have to go finish the food or it will be over cooked."

"Sure. I'll just wait for the rest to come."

"Kay thanks!"

"No prob"

Soon, everyone reached at the right time but there was just one person missing and that was Roy. "Late again… …" Riza sighed. This was one of Roy's bad habits. He had no sense what-so-ever and it really pissed Riza off sometimes. Fortunately, Riza was in a good mood today and didn't complain while waiting for him with the others in the living room.

Soon, it was half past seven and "Ding! Dong!" the doorbell rang again. "Finally! He's here!" When the door was opened, Roy was greeted with a weird and slightly irritated look from Jean but he just said hi and stepped into the house.

When jean had closed the door, Roy noticed that everyone had already arrived and were all waiting for him. Even Riza who wasn't keen on going was already here. They were all staring at him for an explanation for being a whole half hour late. "Um... I had to wash my gloves." He managed to blurt out the fastest excuse that came to his mind. _I had to wash my gloves? What the hell was I thinking? Oh well._

"Whatever. Come and join us." said Jean. So Roy went to sit with them. He looked around and noticed Riza's clothes. She looked pretty much like a school girl, wearing a button up top with the three top buttons unbuttoned, showing her collar bone and much more skin than her usual black turtle neck top. This was matched with a black colored skirt that barely covered her ass. _Oh kami! Why did she have to wear a short skirt? That's my friggin weak spot! Okay clam down its okay just don't look. Ya that's it don't look._ Roy's face turned a bright shade of red and he quickly looked away. Riza saw this but decided not to ask.

"Okay since everyone is _finally_ here" Jean looked at Roy "Who's hungry?"


	2. I am

Chapter 2: I am

When they finished dinner, they went back to the living room to chat about random stuff since it was still early and none of them were planning to leave just yet.

It was getting pretty boring as they had nothing more to talk about. Suddenly, "Let's play a game!" Jean suggested. It wasn't a bad idea but…

"But what game should we play?" Roy asked.

"What about I AM. I mean everyone here can drink right? So since it my party, have all the beer you want."

"Oh no. that drinking game again? We went totally crazy the last time we played that." After hearing this, Riza started to get slightly worried.

"C'mon Roy, you have to chill out. We're at my house and I don't mind. Besides, what could possibly happen?"

"Fine then I'll play." Roy wasn't as good as Jean at holding his liquor and to add on to that, he was a sore loser as well. But he didn't want them to think that he chickened out so he decided to go with the game and Jean did have a point. What could possibly go wrong?

"So who starts first?" Riza asked.

"Can _I _start first?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure go ahead."

"Okay. Hm… lemme think… oh! I got one! I'm not a sniper" at this point, she gave Riza a cheeky grin and watched in satisfaction as Riza downed half a glass of beer then gave her the most evil stare that she could pull off. It was so scary that it caused even Roy to flinch.

The others then took a turn and everyone ended up drinking a lot and they could hold their liquor well. But still, they were slightly drunk from drinking even though they still knew raftly what they were doing. But no one could beat Jean. He was so good at holding his liquor that he looked as if nothing had happened and as if the beer had not affected him a single bit. This led the rest to the conclusion that he drank A LOT when he was not at work. Another bad habit on the list after smoking.

Well, the game still continued. It was Jean's turn now "Hm… okay I know I am a virgin." This was a curious question but only Maes took a swig of his beer reluctantly. It was not a surprise that he did since he had a two year old daughter whom he was always bragging about twenty-four seven but what did surprise Jean was that _only_ Maes took a swig of the beer. He thought that the others or at least Roy would not be a virgin anymore. In fact, he was not the only one who was surprised. The others too stared at Roy in disbelief.

Roy noticed this."What? C'mon I'm not that bad!"

"Right… …" the others replied in unison. Roy just rolled his eyes and pouted. _Acting like a little kid again… typical Roy… _thought Riza.

Now it was Maes's turn to go."Hm… … okay I've got the perfect one! I have an extremely cute little daughter!" then, he watched victoriously as everyone else finished their beer. That wrapped things up and the game ended like that.

**Hi OK i know its really short but i promise that the next chapter will be longer! :)**


	3. 7 minutes in heaven

Hi everyone! I know that it's been awhile since I updated my Fanfic but I've been really busy and at the same time I also got kinda stuck along the way. So it took awhile but it's up now and that's all that matters! Oh and I almost forgot please review and give suggestions for my next chapter so I can write faster! Thanks!

.

**Chapter 3: Seven minutes in heaven **

The game of "I am"ended and there was still time so everyone sat in jean's room thinking of something else to do. Suddenly, "what about seven minutes in heaven?" asked Rebecca. Jean obliged without hesitation and since he was the host, he made the decisions. At that moment, many thoughts ran through Riza's head. _What if I ended up with Maes? Or Falman? Or even worse… … jean?_

Instantly, she headed for the door and tried to get away from playing the game. Unfortunately, she just got tackled by Rebecca who knew that she would react that way and was already prepared, standing at the door.

She then got dragged in by Rebecca and was forced by Jean to go first since she tried to escape from playing. Since she knew that she had no choice but to play, she extended her right hand out and reached into the bag to pick a card. She quickly chose one, grabbed it in the palm of her hand and gulped hard as she took her hand out of the bag. She then slowly turned her hand towards herself and opened it to reveal a yellow-orange coloured card. She then showed it to the rest. "Um… whose card is this?"

"Oh… I think that's Roy's card." Upon hearing that, Riza's face turned slightly red as she blushed. She had always had this crush on Roy since the time they first met when he became her father's student in learning alchemy. He was kind to her unlike her father, he treated her with more respect than anyone else did and she had to admit that he was not bad looking too. Therefore, despite his perverted thoughts, she admired him and soon came to crush on him.

"Well, time for the both of you to go in!" Jean's words shook her out of her thoughts. On seeing that she was so deep in thought about a single game of staying in a cupboard with him for seven minutes, Roy giggled slightly causing her to blush again. She was acting just like a typical teenaged school girl who has a crush on one of her male seniors.

Before any of them had any time to speak or protest, they were lifted off the ground and thrown into the cupboard by Lewis who used slightly too much strength. Therefore, resulted in Riza landing hard on her butt and accidentally biting her lip which had begun to bleed and Roy crashing unceremoniously against the back of the cupboard, hurting his head. "Fuck you! You stupid jack ass!"Roy shouted from inside the cupboard. Riza giggled silently at hearing this even though she did not show it she just adored the way Roy got so worked up and furious over trivial matters like this.

Suddenly, Riza stopped thinking about anything and realized the position that they were in. Roy Mustang and herself in a cupboard for seven minutes. Not to mention that he was her superior and her secret crush. It was just crazy. She then decided that she would be calm and remain silent until Roy said something.

Roy on the other hand, was perfectly calm until he realized the situation that they were in and then started having a panic attack. Unfortunately, due to his personality he was unable to keep his composure and started fidgeting uncontrollably. Luckily, it was pitch dark in the closet with the exception of the thin ray of dim light that shone through the gap between the cupboard door and the base of the cupboard itself. Therefore Riza did not notice his state of panic.

There was absolute silence in the cupboard and a hell lot of tension as well. There was so much tension that every second felt forever and a single minute felt as if it lasted an eternity. Roy was the first to snap and start talking. "Um… hi lieutenant… …"

"Hi colonel…" Finally, he could not take it anymore.

"Riza …" Roy breathed her name as his eyes got used to the darkness and he was able to see her better. Hearing Roy say her name made Riza blush crimson. Roy thought that it was cute. This was the first time he has seen her blush and it was just so unlike her at work.

But in her slightly drunken state, she could not control herself and replied with a very sexy sounding "Roy…" Roy took this as a signal and slowly inched his way towards her. Riza did the same as she could confirm by the way he breathed her name. He made it sound so angelic the way he said it.

Soon, they were standing awfully close to each other and Riza was staring up into his dark orbs as he stared back down into her beautiful brown ones.

Slowly, their lips met. It was a short and gentle and still, it was like sparks flew as they kissed it was like as if they were totally carefree. Nothing mattered. Not the military and its stupid rules of no love in between officers, not their friends outside and certainly not the fact that they were in one of Jean's supply closets.

They kissed once again. This time, it stated gentle like the first one then it got more passionate as more force was applied and Roy slipped his hands around Riza's waist pulling her closer to him while Riza's arms slid themselves around Roy's neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss felt so good. It felt like it could go on forever.

Unfortunately, the need for oxygen drove them apart. They were both panting but even before Riza could say anything, she was pinned against the back of the cupboard. Normally, Riza would push him back to switch positions and dominate or she would get him hard on the back of his head but as mentioned earlier, she was in a slightly drunken state so she let him do as he pleased.

Once again, they kissed and this time, Roy licked her lower lip asking for entrance but Riza decided to tease him so she refused to grant him entrance. He soon got frustrated and picked the best strategy to make her grant him entrance to her wonderful mouth. He brought his hand up to her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Riza gasped at this action and Roy quickly took the chance to enter her glorious mouth. His tongue explored her mouth he memorized every single crevice in it._ Well, he deserved it_ Riza thought as she explored the foreign area of his mouth.

Unfortunately, the beautiful kiss could not last forever as the need for oxygen once again separated their lips.

Suddenly, someone from outside of the cupboard banged on the door and shouted "thirty seconds left!"

That just spoiled the mood but they did not want to be embarrassed in front of their friends so they straightened out their clothes and tried to look normal then, in the last fifteen seconds, Roy spoke " I love you Riza Hawkeye."

"I love you too Roy mustang."And with that, the door was opened.

Riza was actually sad that their time ran out so fast but she was satisfied as well now that she didn't have to worry about keeping her secret from the one she used to secretly love. Roy on the other hand was extremely happy and he now understood why the game was called seven minutes of heaven. Because it really was heaven.

Everyone looked disappointed when they found that the both of them looked normal as if nothing happened. But they have no idea.


	4. The After Party

Hi everyone ! I'm really sorry I have not updated this for so long. It's just that I've been so busy with school and stuff so I didn't have time to update this. I know you probably just wanna get to the Fanfic so I'm gonna make this short and sweet k? Number 1: PLEASE REVIEW! 2: lemon warning! Oh and it's my first time writing lemon so please be forgiving. Ok I'm done!

.

**Chapter 4: The after party**

The game of seven minutes in heaven ended after about two hours and everyone was tired and it was about one in the morning so they decided to go home.

Roy actually lived really near to Riza so they flagged a cab and got into the back seat. Most of the journey was silent except for the goodnights that were wished as Riza got out of the cab.

"Hmmmm" Riza sighed as she dragged her feet up the stairs to her apartment. She could not stop thinking about the events that happened in the cupboard. She loved the Roy and it was made clear that he liked her back but the stupid fraternization rule stood strong in their way. In addition to that, he was her superior officer. All of it just seemed wrong and if their secret got out, both their reputations would most probably go down the drain. The consequences were deadly since Roy was aiming to be fuehrer king and breaking the military rules would be wishing that aim goodbye but through it all, Riza was determined to make things work out.

"Woof! Woof!" Riza was greeted by an all too familiar barking as she entered the apartment.

"Hi Hayate. Did you behave while I was out?"

"Woof!"

"Good boy! Here you go." She put a silver bowl that was filled with dog food onto the ground. Hayate instantly started eating the food and was done in about two minutes. Riza then took the empty bowl to the kitchen to wash it and then keep it neatly in one of the overhead cupboards.

Then she headed towards the bedroom and was greeted with an unexpected surprise. Roy mustang was sleeping soundly in her bed! _How the hell did he…_ then she saw that the window was opened wider than she had left it before leaving for the party. _Note to self, remember to close and lock the windows when out… _She then took her pajamas from her closet and went to the bathroom to change into them.

After a minute or so, she emerged from the bathroom in a blue silk pajama top paired with matching pants. Now she stood in front of her bed contemplating on whether to get in. It's just once. I mean when do you get to sleep with Roy mustang? And besides, no one will know anyways... ... No! He is my superior officer I cannot sleep with him it's against the military rules. I will be out if I am caught and I don't know if I can control myself after the cupboard incident... ... What should I do?... ... Arrgh fuck the rules I'm gonna go in. She finally decided to get in. 

She slowly and quietly slipped under the covers next to the sleeping mustang and closed her eyes trying to sleep. Suddenly, a muscular arm was wrapped around her slender waist. Her eyes shot open not expecting the sudden warmth as Roy's body shifted closer to her. Oh well I guess it's okay. He's asleep anyways. Or so she thought. She slowly relaxed and closes her eyes again. Riza was about to fall asleep when Roy nuzzled into the crook of her neck with his nose and let out a contented murmur. Upon this, she tensed up again and rolled her shoulders uncomfortably as warm puffs of air hit her neck. It was not the best way to sleep but oh well… what in the world?! She felt something run up her spine as Roy sluggishly dragged his arm upward to rest just under the curve of her breast. That was it. She was definitely sure that she would not be able to sleep if things continued this way. She turned her head around to find Roy with his trademark smirk on his face and instantly she knew that he was actually wide awake and fully aware of his actions. "Roy! You were actually awake the whole time?"

"Well, yeah. I figured that we should continue what we left hanging in the closet." He said with a husky voice. That smooth velvety voice just made Riza melt and turn into mush.

"Well you still could have told me that you were awake. I mean you gave me a sh-hmmm" she was silenced as he gently placed his lips upon hers, as if saying sorry. It was merely a sweet gentle kiss and it ended soon as he pulled away to look at her and the cute blush she had on her face. Soon after, he kissed her yet again but this time it started to get hot with want and passion as he licked her lips asking for passion. Their hands found their way to each other's shirts and started to unbutton them as their tongues danced from mouth to mouth, each fighting for dominance. However, the lack of oxygen brought them apart and as they caught their breath, they helped each other to discard each article of clothing until they reached their underwear.

"Are you sure? " Roy asked, not wanting Riza to regret it in the morning. She gave an assuring nod and that was all he needed before he reached around her back to unclasp her bra, pausing for a moment to stare at her full breasts then hooked his fingers around the side of her pair of lacy black underwear and slowly slid the last offending piece of clothing down her smooth milky white legs, revealing a dark patch of blond curls. She blushed as he pulled back to stare at her, as if trying to memorize every curve and dip of her body.

"That's hardly fair." She said in a husky voice that made him even harder than he already was. Riza then reached for the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down agonizingly slowly, making him growl, which was followed by a moan as his large erection sprang free of its confines. Roy brought one hand down to stroke her opening before slipping one finger into her core, earning a loud moan from the woman beneath him which served as encouragement as he added another finger which drew out yet another long and lust-filled moan from Riza. Next, he started to scissor his fingers slowly, stretching Riza, then inserted a third finger, pausing as Riza winced at the action, to allow her to adjust. That was as much as preparation that he could do for her to try to get to ready for what was going to happen next.

He hesitated, looking down at Riza, asking for conformation once again. Nodding, Riza braced herself for the pain to come. He was big and she knew that it would hurt quite a bit. He thrust forward sheathing himself fully in her warmth. She shut her eyes tightly and suppressed the urge to scream in pain as she was stretched so wide. Roy kissed away the tears that escaped her eyes and waited patiently for Riza adjust to his size despite the extreme urge to start fucking the daylights out of his precious subordinate.

She gave a small nod and that was all that roy needed to start increasing his pace. Soon, Riza's moans and whimpers of pain turned in to that of pleasure as she gasped for breath. "Ahh R-Roy… Uh! Aaahhh!" She screamed in pleasure as he found her sweet spot.

"Oh Riza, y-you're so t-tight! Uhh!" He groaned as he rammed continuously into her sweet spot, making her writhe in pleasure and soon, they were close to their climaxes.

"R-Roy! AAHHHHH!"

"Ri-Riza! UUHHHH!"

They screamed in unison as Roy thrusted into Riza's clenching walls, releasing deep into her, causing her to fall over the edge as well, arching off the bed in pure pleasure.

Roy then collapsed next to Riza, careful not to fall on her and they embraced each other before falling asleep both whispering the forbidden words of "I love you" to each other.


End file.
